Hope
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Annabelle had lost hope. Then he had come along and brought light with him and she remembered that sometimes…just sometimes…miracles happen when you least expect them. (FEM!Harry/Jack requested by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen inspired by the song Whatever You Imagine from Pagemaster)


**Mother of all that is good. I am so sorry. My computer died and it is only through creative thinking that I managed to write anything. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas everyone.**  
** This was ****requested by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen. She wanted a Fem! Harry with Jack or Aizen to Whatever you Imagine from Pagemaster. This is a Jack/Fem!Harry  
Here it is Darlin'. I'm sorry you waited so long**.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ 

Annabelle Lilian Potter had long ago accepted that miracles just didn't happen. 

There was nothing and no one to depend on but yourself.

She used to believe. She had hoped and prayed. She had begged and pleaded. 

Nothing.

Eventually she had stopped asking for help, stopped asking for miracles, and stopped pleading. She had learned to stand up again and again on her own. She had learned how to take a hit and hit back harder. She had learned to stop hoping that one day, instead of pushing herself up, there would be a hand reaching down for her to help.

Then _he_ showed up.

Bright and joyful and full of so much hope it was almost painful.

She could remember how shocked he had been when she had called out to him. He had been standing on the Black Lake looking bored and twirling a shepherd's staff through his fingers. Annabelle had rolled her eyes and called out "You shouldn't do that you know." He had turned to look at her looking all confused before turning to look around. "Come on. Get off before the ice breaks and you fall in."

She had watched him walk over to her stiffly as if something was off. "Are…do…Can you see me?"

She remembered scoffing at him and answering "Of course I can see you."

She had locked up as, with a cry of shocked joy, the boy had launched himself at her and twirled her around laughing.

It had been Jack to show her that hope never truly died.

Not really.

It may be smothered sometimes but it was always, _always_ capable of coming back with a vengeance. Always capable of making everything seem new and possible again.

It had been Jack to show her that sometimes…just sometimes…miracles happen when you least expect them.

He had been her miracle.

He had shown up when she needed him most.

When everything had seemed lost and pointless, when she had thought the end was near and she had no chance of anything… He had been the one to guide her onto the road she needed to take, the one to show her that anything she could think of was possible. That as long as she was alive _hope_ still existed and _anything_ was possible and waiting for her if she only had the strength to reach for it.

Jack had been the one to offer her safety and stability for the first time in her life. The first to make promises that he kept every time he made them.

The first to reach down and help her to her feet.

She can remember the first time she actually woke up and felt…_good_ about the world.

She woke up and had actually been confused about the way she had felt. It had taken her dorm mates commenting on the constant grin on her face that morning, and the way her eyes seemed brighter, the way she seemed lighter for Annabelle to figure out what was happening.

Once she figured it out she had frozen in place as she realized for the first time she could remember in her life…the smile on her face _wasn't_ forced, the spring in her step _wasn't_ fake, the world _wasn't_ brighter it was just for the first time she was actually _seeing_ the light rather than looking for the darkness…

She had shocked Jack that day by flying out of the castle and literally knocking him over in a flying tackle hug as she cried and babbled thank you at him over and over again.

She could remember the way he had panicked at the sight of her tears and fired question after question at her, but all she had managed to do was keep hugging him and laugh.

She was sure she had looked absolutely insane to whoever happened to see her, since not many people could see Jack and it looked like she was hugging and babbling at nothing, but she honestly hadn't cared what anyone thought.

All she could think about was how absolutely _free_ she felt at that moment.

She would never be able to thank Jack for the way he had opened the doors for her to a happier place.

For showing her how to _let go_.

For showing her that, no matter what, there was always a door waiting to be opened or closed and it all depended on her.

For showing her how to leave her fears and doubts behind to take that leap of faith every day.

For showing her that whatever she imagined could be possible if only she was willing to fight for it and believe in it.

Annabelle isn't sure _where_ she'd be without Jack, but she knows it would be a dark and hopeless, _lightless_ place.


End file.
